


It's Rainier...

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair leaves Rainier for the PD





	It's Rainier...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'drown'

It's Rainier...

by Bluewolf

Blair scrawled A- at the top right-hand side of the last paper in his inbox, glad that - as always - he had carefully put the ones he had known would be good to be marked last. He stretched with a relieved sigh, then put the grade into his laptop. He'd get them posted in the morning. Now it was time to join Jim at the PD - where he knew he'd end up typing (and expanding on) Jim's report on the previous evening's surveillance, even though nothing had happened. At least their stint had ended at 10, so he'd been able to get his usual five hours of sleep. Jim would have made an attempt to do the report, he knew, but Jim and paperwork were far from being on friendly terms. Jim didn't believe in using twenty words - hell, using two words - if he could get away with using one. And add to that, Blair usually ended up having to talk his way around Jim's use of his senses, though he wouldn't have to do that this time; Jim hadn't needed to use them at all.

Between Rainier and the PD, he often felt he was drowning in paperwork. Just as well he didn't mind too much having to do it.

He closed his laptop, slipped it into his backpack, pulled on his jacket, hooked the pack over his shoulder, and headed out.

There was one disadvantage to having established his 'office' in the seldom-accessed-for-Rainier-needs Artifact Storage Room 3; there was no window. When he reached the door out of Hargrove Hall, he discovered that at some point since he reached Rainier that morning, it had begun to rain. Heavily.

He sighed. Not for nothing was one of the well-worn jokes tossed to students from further afield by the local ones 'It's much rainier here than where you come from'. Then he grinned. He had heard the joke thrown at one of his fellow students the first week he had been there, and when, two days later on another wet day, he had been approached by one of his fellows, he had said, "It's rainier here than where I come from!"

The student had looked at him, slightly open-mouthed, then chuckled. "You'll fit in here just fine, Sandburg!"

Ron Drifford had been his first friend at Rainier, leaving after he got his Masters to take up a job in a museum in Oregon; they still exchanged frequent emails.

But although he had been able to park fairly near Hargrove Hall, the Volvo was parked far enough away that he was going to get very wet before he reached it.

Biting the bullet, knowing he would get wet, he ran.

Not that it helped much. He was still soaked by the time he reached his car.

***

He pulled into the police garage, glad that he didn't have to brave the elements again (at least until it was time to go home) and made his way to the elevators.

Seven minutes later, when he dripped his way into Major Crime, he was greeted by, "Where have you been, Hairboy? You look like a drowned rat!"

"I feel like one!" Blair replied. "In case you haven't noticed, it's raining - and I've just come from the Uni, where it's even Rainier than here!"

There was a general groan at the pun, and he chuckled softly. Sometimes old jokes were very appropriate.


End file.
